I Like Playing Nurse
by Bluekit5
Summary: One-shot prompt: Imagine that 1/2 of your OTP is sick and the other half is doing their best to take care of them. AU MikaYuu


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Takaya Kagami.**

 **One-shot prompt:** _Imagine that 1/2 of your OTP is sick and the other half is doing their best to take care of them._

* * *

Mika heard a knock on the bathroom door followed by Yuu's voice. "Mika, are you okay? You've been in there for a really long time."

"I'm fine," Mika replied with a hoarse voice despite the fact he was currently leaning over the toilet after throwing up his breakfast. He blamed his damn co-workers for giving him the stomach bug.

"Are you sure?" It was Yuu again. "It is okay if I come in?" He had his hand on the doorknob.

"I'm fine," Mika repeated with a firmer voice. He stood up with wobbly legs and clung onto the counter. "Give me a minute." Mika rinsed out his mouth and smoothed out his clothes. He had to go to work no matter what. Frowning at his reflection, he finished cleaning himself up. He looked absolutely dreadful and if Yuu saw him like this, he'd try and prevent Mika from going to work.

Mika had an important meeting to attend and there was no way he was going to miss it, whether he was sick or not.

Finally emerging from the bathroom, he grabbed his bag and mumbled something along the lines of, "Late, gotta go," while trying to leave before Yuu noticed he wasn't feeling well.

Unfortunately for Mika, Yuu was standing in the bedroom door frame, blocking it, with a pair of Mika's pajama bottoms in hand. There goes Mika's attempt to quietly slip out. "I'm not stupid, Mika. I could hear you throwing up; you're sick and not going to work."

Mika frowned. "I'm fine, Yuu. I can't miss this meeting at work. It's really important." He tried to slip past Yuu, but Yuu gently grabbed his arm and held him in place.

"I already called you in sick," Yuu said and put the pajama bottoms in Mika's hands, staring into his eyes. "You're staying home today to rest even if I have to tie you to the bed. I'll be back in a minute." Yuu left the room.

Mika grumbled and quickly changed into the bottoms, already coming up with a backup plan. He'd just wait until Yuu left before sneaking off to work; he knew Yuu had the day off and planned to meet up with a couple friends for lunch.

Climbing under the bed covers, he waited for Yuu to return. Then he'd play the good patient until Yuu left.

When Yuu came back, he had a bottle of medicine, a spoon, and a mug of tea. He had also changed into sweatpants.

"Aren't you going out later? Why are you in sweatpants?" Mika asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"And let you sneak off to work while I was gone? Not going to happen," Yuu said and set everything in his hands on the nightstand. "I called Yoichi and told him to tell everyone I wasn't going to be able to make it."

"How'd you know?" Mika sighed and sunk deeper into the mattress. There goes his backup plan.

"It was written all over your face." Yuu sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled. "I find it quite easy to read you, Mika."

Mika slightly scowled, but didn't say anything else. He eyed the bottle of medicine with a disapproving look.

"I know you hate this stuff, but if you want to feel better, you should take it." Yuu handed the bottle and spoon to Mika, who sat up.

"I know, I know. It tastes like shit, though," Mika said with distain. He poured out the correct amount and quickly drank it with a disgusted look on his face. Handing the bottle and spoon back to Yuu, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Yuu carefully handed the mug of tea to Mika.

Mika took a few sips before reaching over Yuu to set it on the nightstand. "You ought to stay away from me or else you'll get sick, too." He shifted away from Yuu and leaned his back against the headboard.

Yuu grinned while shrugging. "I wouldn't mind. If I got sick that'd mean an extra day or two off work _and_ you would have to take care of me instead."

"So what I'm hearing is that you want me to get you sick?"

Yuu simply shrugged. "If that's how you want to interpret it."

Mika scooted back over to Yuu and slid down, dragging Yuu with him. Pulling Yuu closer to him, Mika softly laughed. "If you don't mind getting sick, you won't mind cuddling with a person who has the potential to throw up on you at any given moment, right?"

Yuu playfully pushed at Mika's shoulder. "Oh, shut up. You'll be fine with the medicine."

"All thanks to you, my very own personal nurse." Mika looked up at Yuu with a grin.

"Hey! I like playing nurse." Yuu gently thumped the top of Mika's head.

Mika smiled and snuggled closer to Yuu. He gently pressed his face into Yuu's chest and throw an arm over his torso. Yuu rested his head on top of Mika's and also wrapped an arm around his torso. They stayed quiet for some time, listening to the other's breathing. Mika's ear was pressed to Yuu's chest and he could hear his heart beating, something he found oddly comforting.

"You really are going to get sick from me," Mika mumbled into Yuu's chest after a while. He felt Yuu shrug.

"Whatever. It's better than you going into work and infecting everyone there." Yuu lightly ran his fingers over Mika's arm. "Besides, if-or rather when- I get sick, you'll to play nurse and take care of me."

"I like playing nurse, too."

* * *

 **A/N: I've been dying to write something MikaYuu. I love them as a couple.**

 **It'd be much appreciated if you left a review with your thoughts! It seriously makes my day.**

 **Thank you so much for reading.**

 **-Bluekit5**

 **P.S I am MikaYuu trash.**


End file.
